Little Voice
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Huey's leaving Woodcrest forever. Why can't he just leave Jazmine with just a kiss? HxJ smut prequil to All Coming Back


I'm in a smutty mood...

then i remembered, 'Hey! I could do Lillian's back story!'

OoOOoOOOooOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOooOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOooOOoOOOoOOOOOoOOOoOOoOOO

Jazmine couldn't fight back her tears as she put the dishes into the sink. He had just told her the most horrible news... in the most casual blunt way. That's Huey for ya. In just five simple, simple words her entire heart cracked and crumbled into tiny shards to the tips of her toes. Her whole world was ending, and all because of a 17 year old boy saying, "I have to go away,"

"Where to?" She kept her gaze fixated on the sink. Nothing else could be gazed at at this point.

"You know I can't tell you that,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow,"

"How long?" Her voice cracked and a single tear dropped down and splashed on her enclosed hands.

His silence seemed to last forever. How could this be? He was going away and she was never going to see him again? This was so beyond unfair. She spun around and balled her hands into tight fists infront of her chest.

"Then I'll go with you,"

"Jazmine..." He said sternly, taking her arms into his hands, "You know you can't,"

She shut her eyes, tears streaming down her face, "But... But I really love you, Huey! I... love you so much,"

"Jazmine..." His cold heart melted as he wrapped her up into a hug. She felt meek and pathetic in his arms... and yet it almost made him thankful to be alive. She was there. Someone who wasn't obligated to love him... trully loved him. He was almost sure he loved her back... but... well... love was tricky that way, he supposed.

"Can... Can I kiss you?" She sobbed into his shirt.

"What?"

"Let me kiss you..." She nearly begged, bringing her face up to look at him square in the eye, "Please?"

Huey, blushing, shut his eyes slowly, awaiting for the impact to take him. To his shock, the kiss came soft and sweet. He expected Jazmine to throw her body onto his and crush her lips onto his mouth. This... this was almost bitter and sad. Much like their last moment together.

Huey was snapped out of his mindset when he felt a single tear roll down her face and collide with his cheek. He pulled back and stared down at her with shocked eyes. He touched the tear that lingered on his face, his gaze never leaving hers. He never saw her cry, really. Normally she'd just run off, covering her face when she cried... but this time.. she was staring up at him. For the first time in Huey's life... he was forced to face the pain he was causing, which was something he had always assumed wouldn't be so hard.

But this... this was Jazmine.

He shut his eyes and kissed her back, this time capturingher lips into a heated tryst. Jazmine reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body up to embrace his. Something... very new and strange was happening to both of their bodies.

Huey... Huey suddenly grew uncomfortably hot... almost smothered and and... boy were his clothes getting itchy. Then, suddenly, this odd voice in his head muttered, _'She must be smoldering, too! Be a gentleman and help her out,' _Oh yes. That sounded like a _fine _idea. Oh yes, yes. Huey was most certainly a gentleman, wasn't he? Just as he felt his hands snake their way around her skirt's hem line, another voice let out, _'Are you crazy!? That's not gentlemanly! That's being a pervert! You are NOT allowed to take off a young lady's clothes! Especially a young lady you have grown to love, respect and care for since childhood!' _

Huey was about to listen to the loud voice, but it was interupted by Jazmine's hands reaching under his shirt and running down just the edge of his pants.

_'Unless of course she moves first... THEN you may take off the young lady's clothes,'_ The voice added quite quickly. Huey moaned when he felt her little hands go deeper into his...erm... usually shielded areas. She wasn't exactly to the "vault" but was making her way. _'What are you doing!? She's still dressed! What are you, Gay!?'_

Huey let his hands under her shirt and immediately snaked their way up to cup her chest. Jazmine moaned when he reached under her cotton bra and tried to desperately unhook it. God... what the fuck!? How do girls get in and out of these things!? So freaking confusing...

Ahh! Success came with the soft sound of cloth hitting tile. Huey walked forward, pushing her gently back until they reached the island in the middle of the kitchen. Huey polietely set her down before reaching up her skirt to remove her pink panties that fell off along with the damn bra.

"Huh-Huey!" She gasped quickly, breaking the kiss for the first time, "Here?"

"No one's home," He told her quickly, but backing up a bit, "I mean... do you... uh... not.. I mean... not want to?"

She blushed, "Oh, of course I do! I was... just worried that someone might..."

Huey shook his head and placed a kiss on her lips very quickly, "Uh... have you... been with anyone...else?"

"Well... there was that one time, Me and Caesar--"

"what!?"

"Oh, I'm just teasing, Huey," She giggled. Her face grew serious in curiosity as she cocked her face to the side, "Why?"

Huey blushed and bit his lip, a bit worried that if he told her the truth, that maybe she wouldn't want to do it anymore. But... well... that's love, right?

"Well... your first time is... supposed... to hurt,"

Jazmine blushed and closed her eyes, "It's... okay, Huey,"

"Ya sure?"

"Positive,"

Huey inhaled deeply before removing his pants and pulling down his boxers. He gave her one long kiss before pumping himself into her. Jazmine let out a loud moan, nearly shattering every ounce of control Huey had left. He dived in deeper, rocking poor Jazmine into another scream.

"Huey!"

The thrusts became more and more repetitive, each one harder than the last. It was taking all Huey had to not go overboard and destroy the poor girl. Jazmine wailed, moaned and rocked back.

When it was finally through, Huey pulled out and gasped for air. Poor Jazmine looked like she was about to collapse. When she tried to stand up, she just stumbled forward into Huey's arms.

"Wanna... go to bed?"

"Only if you go with me," She muttered.

Huey smiled but took a deep breath, helping his new lover up the stairs. It took awhile, but it was kinda worth it, because once they got up to the bedroom, Huey made sure to get Jazmine out of those.. smoldering ithcy clothes. Before they "continued" Huey made sure to grab a few plastic items tucked inside a box under his younger brothers bed.

Huey knew he loved her. And he was sure as all Hell thankful she loved him. But he knew she could find a new love. She was sweet, smart and pretty. She was an amazing catch that most guys would have to be bat crazy to leave.

And he was leaving her, along with a big box of books, about seven used condom wrappers and a busted bed.

Needless to say, Huey slept the entire bussride the next morning to wherever he was going to, which happened to be a 13 hour trip. Little did he know, that the woman he had repeatedly made love to that night would not only never move on from him but he would never move on from her.

Until that faitfull day, he pulled up at Woodcrest, eight years later.

OOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoooOOOo

Meanwhile, a very particular X Chromosome was kicking some serious sperm ass to get to the untouched egg cell. A katana, three shurikens and nunchucks were used in order to ubtain her goal.

OOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOOoooOOOo

ah!! Okay so there it was. DAMN! Huey should listen to his inner self more often! Shit

i have found MOST men have that lil voice... and he's rather wishy washy. Most young gents listen to him quite well... usually XD

so now ya kno where Lillian came from! Woot!


End file.
